My Cuzzin Shuuichi AKA Kurama
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: [IYYYH] Kagome has to visit her cousin Shuuichi Minamino, and she finds out he's a kitsune spirit in a human body and is a spirit detective. Will Kurama find out what her 'cousin' does? Or will it remain a secret?
1. Ch 1

~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH.  
  
Summary: Kagome has to visit her cousin Shuuichi Minamino, and she finds out he's a kitsune spirit in a human body and is a spirit detective. Will Kurama find out what her 'cousin' does? Or will it remain a secret? Well find out in the story. ~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~  
  
Kagome has come back from the feudal era to get some food supplies, some clothing, and to take a nice hot bath. She went inside the house to be greeted by her mother, Mrs. H. (A/n: it's just the shorter form for Mrs. Higurashi; and I'm too lazy to spell it all out). Mrs. H. led Kagome to the kitchen to talk about something. Kagome being curious and all goes with her mother to the kitchen.  
  
Her mother cooks her her favorite food oden. 'Wow, mama made this for me but.. she is up to something. So.. I'll just play along since I want this delicious oden.' Kagome thought. Kagome starts eating her oden.  
  
"Kagome, dear. I have this request for you." Mrs. H. said. Kagome stopped eating the oden and looked at her. "What is your request mama?" Kagome asked very curious since mama made her favorite food and it had to be very important.  
  
"Kagome, me and you will have to go visit your cousin Shuuichi this week and we'll be staying there just for one week that's all." Mrs. H. said hoping her daughter would go with her, but instead Kagome looked at her crazy.  
  
"Mama, you know that I can't come with you. I have to go to the feudal era, and Inuyasha is such a slave driver and-" Kagome couldn't finish cause her mother yelled at her saying, "Kagome Higurashi!!! You are coming with me to visit your cousins whether you like it or not!!!" Kagome was now too scared too protest so she said, "Y-yes m-mama"  
  
"Good," Mrs. H said, "now why don't you finish eating your oden and take a bath afterwards and go to sleep, because we are going tomorrow." Kagome slowly at her oden and then she noticed something just didn't feel right. Then it clicked her.  
  
"Mama.. Is Souta or ji-chan coming with us cause they can't stay here all by themselves and all" Kagome said wondering why it's only her and mama going to visit her cousin Shuuichi and not ji-chan and Souta.  
  
"Ji-chan is visiting some old friend at some shrine across town and he brought Souta with him so that only leaves you to take with me. After all, my sister is very excited to meet you." Mrs. H. replied.  
  
"*sigh* OK mama I'll come with you." Kagome said and went upstairs to go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. 'I just hope Inuyasha understands' was all she thought when she went to sleep. End of Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if it's short, but I have a lot of things to do. I just finished my midterms, a diorama, a math project which was like 300 problems, and had to study for this test; and I have to do this science project and I have to get a book for a book report. And I'm so sorry, that I couldn't update another chapter for What Kind of Luv is This?, and I hope you like the story. 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Summary: Kagome has to visit her cousin Shuuichi Minamino, and she finds out he's a kitsune spirit in a human body and is a spirit detective. Will Kurama find out what her 'cousin' does? On the other hand, will it remain a secret? Well find out in the story.  
  
A/n: A couple of reviewers asked me, if this was going to be a Hiei/Kagome pairing. I am not sure about this, because I am still making up my mind. Therefore, you people get to vote whom should Kagome be paired up with; but of course, she cannot be paired up with Kurama. ~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The sun was rising, and it gave a nice setting in Kagome's room as the sun's light lit the room. In Kagome's room, Kagome lied there moving a bit not wanting to get out of her warm, comfortable bed.  
  
"Kagome-dear, wake up." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome mumbled a few words like "Mama I don't wanna wake up rite now" or "I'm too tired let me sleep some more." Kagome's mother was grown very irritated by each second that passed.  
  
"Kagome, wake up." Mrs. Higurashi said in a tone that said "You better wake up young lady or else." Still, Kagome just mumbled not really expecting the expected. Mrs. Higurashi let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Fine, you asked for it." Mrs. H. said as she went down stairs to the kitchen and returned to Kagome's room with a glass of icy cold water.  
  
"Kagome, this is your last warning. Wake up or else." She said waiting patiently for Kagome to wake up.  
  
"I don't feel like waking up right now, mama," Kagome said as she turned on her side. Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and said, "You asked for it." She dumped the icy cold water on Kagome.  
  
Once the water encountered Kagome, she jumped out of bed and rushed towards her bathroom. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at that and stopped after a few seconds.  
  
"Kagome, you better go back to the feudal era and tell Inuyasha that you are going to stay at this era for a week!" She shouted out to Kagome. Kagome yelled an "Okay." Mrs. Higurashi then headed out of Kagome's room, went downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
'Ughh... I wish I had more rest. *sigh* but I can't. That really sucks for me. In addition, I have to tell Inuyasha that I will be gone for a week. I bet he is going to say, "No, bitch, you cannot stay in your time for a week. We have shards to collect, and it is your entire fault for breaking it." *sigh* Why is my life so complicated?' I mused to myself as I was taking a quick shower. After I finished washing myself, I turned off the shower.  
  
Feudal Era:  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Where is the bitch? I mean she should not have stayed in her time for that long. 'I'm going to get her.' I mused. I raced towards the well and jumped in. A flashing blue light surrounded me and died down, after a few seconds. I looked up to see the shed that covers the well and sniffed the air to check I was in Kagome's time, which I was.  
  
I jumped out of the well, opened the shed door, and closed it. The only thing on my mind was that I had to bring Kagome back to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
I ran towards the shrine and jumped on the roof. I knocked on Kagome's window, and she looked surprise to see me. She walked over to the window and opened it. I then noticed she just had nothing on, but a towel wrapped around her figure. I blushed a bit, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait downstairs I have something to tell you." Kagome said as she closed the window. 'Damn! Now I have to wait for her.' I mused. I then jumped off the roof and opened the door to the front.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
'I wonder what Inuyasha was doing here. Oh well, must be that he wants to drag me back to the feudal era. *sigh*' I finished dressing in a couple of minutes, and I rushed downstairs to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch staring intently on the television. He seemed to be watching a football game.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said. He then looked at me then revert his gaze back at the television. *sigh*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to stay in my time for a week." Now that caught his attention.  
  
"There is no fucking way you are going to stay in your time for a week!" He practically yelled. 'Ow! My ears hurt, and I'm not even a youkai.' I could feel a migraine coming up, so I raised my hand to rub my temple.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's only for a week; and I promise I'll stay in the feudal era for two months straight." He only "Feh'ed" and continued to watch the football game. 'That went well.' I mused. I plopped on the couch and started watching the game with him. After a few minutes, I was getting all sleepy. I leaned against Inuyasha, and I laid my head on his shoulder. My eyelids started to slowly droop down, until...  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, you better not be sleeping now, because we have to get going!" I woke up instantly and looked at Mama.  
  
"Okay, okay!" I shouted. "Inuyasha, I have to go now. I'll see you in the feudal era in a week." I said. I was about to grab Inuyasha and shove him outside, but mama said that he could stay in the house.  
  
~With the Yu Yu Gang~  
  
Kurama and the rest were walking towards Kurama's house. Silence bestowed on them, and they had something plaguing in their minds. As they neared Kurama's house, they saw Kurama's mother waiting outside. She had this very big smile plastered on her face.  
  
//Fox, what is wrong with your ningen mother?// Hiei asked telepathically. Kurama just shrugged and greeted his mother.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Minamino." Yusuke and Kuwabara said. Shiori (sp?) gave them a warm smile and looked at her son.  
  
"Shuuichi, I have something important to tell you." Kurama gave her a questioning look. "You have this cousin. Her name is Kagome. She and my sister will be staying here for a week, so you better be on your best behavior, but I really don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Okay, mother." Kurama said. She gave him a warm smile, before letting them all in.  
  
"Well, Shuuichi, can you wait for them? Because I have to go to work now, tell your Aunt (A/n: I am going to make this up.) Aya that I'm very sorry I couldn't stay over here and wait for them." Shiori said. She took her coat and ran out the door, because she is running late.  
  
"Well, since Kurama is going to be waiting for your aunt and cousin. Why don't we watch some TV." Yusuke said.  
  
"I bet your cousin is pretty Kurama, and I will be asking her out." Kuwabara said. Kurama had a sweatdrop in the back of his head. Kuwabara started to daydream on how Kurama's cousin looks like. Hiei just ignored him and stood in a dark corner as far away as he could from his other companions. Yusuke plopped onto a couch and watched TV. Kurama went upstairs to his room to finish up some of his homework.  
  
After an hour past, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were on the couch bored to death. Finally, the door bell rang; and Kurama answered it.  
  
"Would you like to buy some cookies?" A girl scout asked. Kurama in the back of his head groaned. ~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~@~#~  
  
A/n: Well I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time. I have no clue how long though, but I was mostly concentrating in my other stories. You could flame me if you want; I don't really care. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you want for the pairings. Ja ^_^ 


	3. Ch 3

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Voting results-  
  
Hiei/Kag~ | | | | | | |  
  
Inu/Kag~ @  
  
Yus/Kag~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Would you like to buy some cookies?" A girl scout asked. Kurama in the back of his head groaned.  
  
This Time:  
  
"I am sorry, miss. I do not have--"Yusuke butted in and held up ten dollars.  
  
"How much is the chocolate chip cookies?" Yusuke asked as he shoved Kurama out of the way, who in turn glared at him.  
  
"That would be two dollars and fifty-five cents." She said. Yusuke paid for four boxes which was the ten dollars he had. The girl scout left happily that she had sold some cookies.  
  
"Yusuke, may I ask you a question?" Kurama asked slightly agitated at the fact he was shoved at the back and Yusuke is now stuffing his face with cookies ruining the cleaned carpet.  
  
"What, Kurama?" Yusuke said while stuffing his face with more chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Where did you get the money to buy those cookies?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, I found it under the picture of you and your mom." Kurama's eyes widened. He was on the brink of yelling at Yusuke right now.  
  
"Yusuke..." Kurama said in a deadly calm voice, but Yusuke did not notice.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Come here right now." Yusuke complied and set his chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. Once Yusuke came over to where Kurama was, Kurama grabbed him by the ear and said.  
  
"Yusuke, vacuum the floor right now." Yusuke gulped and did what he said. Hiei snickered at Yusuke, who was muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Who are you snickering at, Hiei?" Yusuke glared at him. Hiei's lips almost curved up into a smirk.  
  
"At you of course, who else would I do that to besides the big oaf?" Yusuke had dropped the vacuum almost breaking it. The vacuum had managed to open and dirt had spread all over the room.  
  
"Yusuke." Kurama managed to say while gritting his teeth. Yusuke looked at him nervously and began rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Heheheh.... Oops?" Yusuke smiled nervously. The doorbell rang luckily for Yusuke, and Kurama answered it.  
  
~!~@~#~  
  
Mama and I were almost reaching our destination. I bet right now Shippou is crying, and Miroku and Sango are trying to cheer him up. Inuyasha must have said something to him. If Shippou tells me something Inuyasha did something terrible to him, I would sit Inuyasha to the center of the earth and let him burn.  
  
For some reason, fire seems to fascinate me. I do not know why I brought this subject up, but it really does fascinate me. Fire burns with magnificent flames that seem to dazzle. It spreads quickly like rumors.  
  
"We're almost there, Kagome. In twenty-five minutes, we'll be there." Mama said. I sighed happily, because if I stay in this car for another hour I promise you that I would puke.  
  
*Yawn* I... feel... so sleepy...' I mused as my eyes slowly close and I drift off into dream land.  
  
~!~@~#~  
  
"Hi, there. I am selling these books here." It was a solicitor.  
  
"I'm sorry we are not interested in buying any of your products." Kurama said politely. The solicitor nodded and headed out to his next-door neighbor's house. Kurama shut the door and glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, clean this mess right now, before I give you a slow and painful death."  
  
"Okay, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as he started sweeping. It just so happens, Kuwabara was sleeping on the couch. He woke up when he heard "Okay, Kurama!"  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara groggily said. He opened his eyelids to see Yusuke sweeping.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahah!" Kuwabara was laughing hysterically. Yusuke dropped the broom angrily and began walking towards Kuwabara to pummel him.  
  
"Yusuke, you better be sweeping. Or else?" Kurama said. Yusuke stopped and began sweeping again. Kuwabara was still laughing his head off at Yusuke, when Hiei hit him on the head.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for, shrimp?!"  
  
"Your laugh is giving me a migraine." Kuwabara was about to hit Hiei on the head.  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei, stop this nonsense at once. You both are making my headache worsen." Kurama said. They both stopped and Kuwabara sat on the couch watching Yusuke sweep the floor, while Hiei stood in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
End of Chapter ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
A/n: Kagome will finally meet Kurama and the gang in the next chapter. If not, it will be the chapter after that. 


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I own no such thing called Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei, stop this nonsense at once. You both are making my headache  
  
worsen." Kurama said. They both stopped and Kuwabara sat on the couch watching  
  
Yusuke sweep the floor, while Hiei stood in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
This Time:  
  
The ride to my cousin Shuuichi took FOREVER. I am stressing the word forever  
  
because it felt like I was in this stupid car for years. Sheesh, I would say walking all the  
  
way over to his house is way better or running than this stupid car. I mean there are these  
  
stoplights, and I would say walking would suit me so much better, since I have been  
  
walking through Feudal Japan for some time now.  
  
Right now, I had to get out of the car, which was a very good thing. But then,  
  
when I had gotten out, I felt a couple of youkais. I scanned the area. 'Okay, there is  
  
supposed to be no youkais in this era! How could I even miss their presence?'  
  
"Kagome, aren't you going to knock on the door or what?!" yelled mama. I then  
  
raced towards the door. Mama can be very scary, seriously. I knocked on the door twice.  
  
A boy with long, silky red hair and forest green eyes opened it. 'Dammit! He is hot! But  
  
he probably is Shuuichi. Sheesh, at least I know that my family has good looks...  
  
hopefully he has a brain too.'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When I answered the door, I saw a gorgeous looking girl. Her long midnight hair  
  
cascaded down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were of a chocolate brown color.  
  
In the back of my head, I could hear Youko's thoughts.  
  
~That girl is very beautiful. Hopefully, she is not-Grr... I hate you.~ I had to  
  
suppress myself from raising an amused eyebrow at him.  
  
~And you hate me for what, Youko?~ I just had to ask. ~I hate you for being her  
  
cousin! Dammit, Kurama! You just had to be her cousin. Of all people, Kurama.~ I had  
  
the urge to curve my lips into a smirk. I was really amused by this.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I assume that you are Shuuichi. Am I correct?"  
  
asked the now known Kagome. ~Hopefully, she is not like those slutty bitches at your  
  
school, Kurama.~ said Youko.  
  
#~Hn. Fox, are you going to just stand there all day and talk to your stupid half.~#  
  
I heard Hiei say. I mentally shook my head.  
  
"Yes, I am Shuuichi. Why don't you come in? While, I will..." I saw her mother  
  
getting their luggage out. "...help Aunt Aya."  
  
She smiled and said that she didn't want to wait in here while I have to help her  
  
mother to carry all those luggage. Kagome then walked over to her mother carrying a  
  
couple of them with ease. I moved out of the way, so she could put it in the house. 'She is  
  
carrying it as if it were the lightest thing in the world.'  
  
I thought I heard some sort of liquid drop to the ground. I made a quick glance to  
  
see Kuwabara was drooling... on the floor! ~Kuwabara...~ I telepathically said with  
  
anger.  
  
Kuwabara straightened up immediately. He looked scared for a bit. He started to  
  
look around the room; and when his eyes made contact with Hiei's form, he yelled,  
  
"Shrimp, why do you have to send a tele-whatever-it's-called message in my head?!" I  
  
mentally slapped, when I saw my cousin's confused face.  
  
~That idiot! He is not supposed to say that aloud!~ Mused I. Once, I get my hands  
  
on him, he is sure to pay. "Is there something wrong with your friend?" Asked Kagome. I  
  
looked at her and gave her a smile.  
  
"There is nothing wrong, Kagome. Kuwabara is just... mentally retarded and  
  
has... tons of imaginations." I heard Yusuke cough to cover up some laughs and Hiei  
  
made some snickers.  
  
Kagome then gave me a cheerful smile. "Okay! Well, Shuuichi...?"  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Where can I put these? My arms are killing me right now." I looked to see her  
  
holding two luggages in one hand and just one on the other.  
  
"Oh, right this way." I then led her to one of the guestrooms.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/n: I am sorry that the chapter is short. It is just that my friend is seriously having troubles, and I am just trying to help a friend here. Well, just to tell you. This story will be a Hiei/Kagome pairing. Ja. 


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Where can I put these? My arms are killing me right now." I looked to see her  
  
holding two luggages in one hand and just one on the other.  
  
"Oh, right this way." I then led her to one of the guestrooms.  
  
This Time:  
  
I lied back on my bed, with a happy grin. Dinner was great, and Shuuichi's  
  
friends are so funny-yet weird.  
  
"Kagome," said Shuuichi, as he knocked on my door.  
  
"You can come in, Shuuichi." Shuuichi came in and closed the door behind me.  
  
Shuuichi looked at me with kind eyes and said, "Kagome, would you like to come  
  
with me and my friends to the mall tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Shuuichi smiled.  
  
"Well, good night, Kagome."  
  
"Good night to you, Shuuichi," said I. I then dozed off, when Shuuichi closed the  
  
door.  
  
"Kurama," said Hiei. Kurama looked at him.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?"  
  
"Your cousin, she has this strange aura that surrounds her. It is quite weird."  
  
"Hai, I know," said Kurama. He had this thoughtful expression. "Do you propose  
  
we should take her to Genkai's temple tomorrow? Probably, we shall be able to find out  
  
what type of aura she has."  
  
"Whatever, fox," said Hiei, as he leaned back on the side of Kurama's window  
  
sill. He closed his eyes, but Hiei was still awake.  
  
Kurama just shook his head, and he walked over to his desk. He pulled out a few  
  
books and began to do his homework.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara," said Yusuke. Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"What is it, Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "I'm bored and have nothing to do."  
  
Kuwabara looked at him crazy. "Well, since it is 11, you should go to sleep. That  
  
is something to do. Or, you could just go to the movies, but I bet they will kick ya out.  
  
Since, you had beaten up a few kids in there for no reason."  
  
Yusuke sighed once more. "Nah, I don't wanna go to the movies. The arcades  
  
closed and every other store is closed, and I just cannot fall asleep. I tried to an hour  
  
ago."  
  
"You know what, Urameshi. I can solve that problem."  
  
"You can?" asked Yusuke. He was surprised that Kuwabara could solve it.  
  
Kuwabara smirked mentally. "Oh, yes, Urameshi." He then looked at some place.  
  
His eyes grew a bit larger. Yusuke looked to see what's wrong, and he felt pain surge  
  
through his body, and he fell unconscious.  
  
Kuwabara chuckled. "I knew that would work." He began to rub his hand. "But,  
  
that hurt a ton." Kuwabara picked up Yusuke, and he had Yusuke hang on his shoulder.  
  
Kuwabara then started to walk towards to Yusuke's house to drop him off.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/N: I know that it is really short. I just typed it right now, so if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes don't mind them please. 


	6. Ch 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except the plot.  
  
_**Last Time:**  
_  
Kuwabara chuckled. "I knew that would work." He began to rub his hand. "But,  
  
that hurt a ton." Kuwabara picked up Yusuke, and he had Yusuke hang on his shoulder.  
  
Kuwabara then started to walk towards to Yusuke's house to drop him off.  
  
**_This Time:_**  
  
They, as in Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kagome, were all at the mall.  
  
Though, unfortunately for them **(**A/n: the boys**)** they had to carry a "few" bags for  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Man, all this shopping is making me tired. Let's go get something to eat. It's my  
  
treat," said Kagome. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were silently praising Kami-sama  
  
that they had stopped.  
  
"Sure, Kagome," said Kurama. They had stopped by at the food court. They sat  
  
down, and Kagome left them to get food.  
  
Hiei appeared in a blur and calmly said, "Koenma has important news. Your  
  
cousin, fox, has this unusual power omitting from her, and he wants us to find out what  
  
power it is."  
  
"Is that all, Hiei?" asked Yusuke in a bored tone.  
  
"Hn. No."  
  
Kuwabara looked irritated, since Hiei always, ALWAYS said 'Hn'. "Shrimp, just  
  
tell us."  
  
"I was getting to that you dolt," insulted Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara muttered under his breath, "Could've fooled me."  
  
Hiei glared at him but continued, "The brat also said to bring her to Reikai." At  
  
that, Kagome approached them with chili cheese fries, pizzas, **(**A/n: counting um darn  
  
it... there's Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and let's just say she brought one for  
  
Hiei. Okay, there's five sodas.**) **five sodas, and **(**A/n: You pick whatever.**)**  
  
"Here you go guys," said Kagome. The group was surprised to see Kagome. In  
  
the back of their heads, they were thinking, 'I hope, she did not hear anything we said.'  
  
Kagome gave each of the sodas to them. They gladly took it even Hiei took the  
  
soda. He also sat down with the group much to their surprise.  
  
"Oh, shoot! I forgot the napkins. I'll be right back," said Kagome. She left the  
  
group again.  
  
They all sighed in relief, since Kagome did not say anything. "So, Hiei, what  
  
brings you hear to sit with us in a lovely day?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You like her," teased Yusuke. If you look very closely at Hiei, there is a very,  
  
VERY small tint of blush on his cheeks. Okay, let's just say it's mostly invisible.  
  
Hiei glared at him and gave him the look that meant, 'Say anymore nonsense,  
  
detective, I'll rip your precious voice box, and I'll feed it back to you.'  
  
"Man, Hiei, you shouldn't get all... what's that word? Never mind," said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke raised his left arm and began to massage between the neck and shoulder.  
  
He looked at Kuwabara. "What did you do exactly to make me fall asleep?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at them in a curious, yet not obvious way.  
  
"Oh, well, I just karate chopped you between the neck and your shoulder. Though,  
  
that hurt because it felt as if your body was like steel."  
  
! ! !  
  
As Kagome took a few napkins, she took a small compact out. It looked like she  
  
was going to put on make up, but that is where you are wrong. She opened the compact,  
  
and it started to omit some sounds. It was voices. The voices were of Kurama, Yusuke,  
  
Kuwabara, and Hiei. Heh... she put an invisible collar around Kurama's neck. Though, she still   
  
wonders why he doesn't notice.  
  
"Koenma has important news. Your cousin, fox, has this unusual power omitting  
  
from her, and he wants us to find out what power it is," said the voice of Hiei.  
  
"Is that all, Hiei?" The voice sounded like Yusuke's voice.  
  
"Hn. No." **(**A/n: Guess who**)  
**  
"Shrimp, just tell us." That was Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"I was getting to that you dolt," **(**Hiei's**)**  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"The brat also said to bring her to Reikai."  
  
Kagome shut the thing down. "So, I guess Ojii-san was correct about there being  
  
Reikai and there being youkai in a different realm. Though, that would mean Shuuichi-  
  
kun is a reikai tantei." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
Her eyes widened. She took out a piece of paper and pencil. She began scribbling  
  
down something on it. She walked over to a man with silver hair. "Um... excuse me sir."  
  
The man turned around. "Can you give this paper to the boys that are on that table?" She  
  
pointed towards Kurama's table. "I would really appreciate it."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
"Arigato." Kagome gave him the paper and was about to leave until...  
  
"You owe me for this Inuyasha's wench." Kagome's eyes widened. She turned  
  
around, but he was not there anymore. Kagome shook her head and left the mall.  
  
**! ! !**  
  
"Here's a letter," said the man. He dropped it on the table and left. The Yu Yu  
  
Gang just looked at each other questionably, and Kurama picked up the paper.  
  
"It's from Kagome," said Kurama. Everyone was surprised.  
  
"Tell us the letter, Fox," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Okay, this is what Kagome wrote...  
  
To the Reikai Tanteis  
  
I will not be staying at your house any longer, Shuuichi. I do not know what your  
  
boss, Koenma, wants, and I am not going to stick around and find out. I know that Hiei  
  
and you, Shuuichi, are youkai. I'll miss you guys.   
  
Kagome"  
  
Hiei left in great speed, knowing Kagome wouldn't get that far.  
  
The rest ran out of the mall also, leaving the bags of clothes and leaving their food  
  
behind. **(**A/n: what a waste of money**)**  
  
**! ! !  
**  
Kagome began packing her things, and her mother and Shiori were out at some  
  
beauty salon. "I just have a bad feeling that this Koenma guy will do something. I can't  
  
let anyone know my secret." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
She finished packing, and she began writing a note for her mother and aunt to  
  
know.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Kagome?" Kagome snapped her head towards where she heard  
  
the voice.  
  
Kagome saw it was Hiei. "Oh, um, hey, Hiei." Kagome felt quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "So, now what's your secret?" Kagome sighed, knowing she  
  
won't get out.  
  
"I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone," said Kagome.  
  
Hiei just looked at her. "Please, Hiei, I'm begging you, just don't."  
  
"Hn," replied Hiei.  
  
Kagome looked at Hiei curiously. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Hn, yes, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and said, "Arigato, Hiei. Well, you see, I am not an  
  
ordinary person. On my fifteenth birthday, I fell into the shrine well, where I was sucked  
  
into the past. I am searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama because I'm it's  
  
guardian, and that's all I can tell you."  
  
Kagome began crying, and Hiei didn't know what to do, so he walked up to her  
  
and hugged her from behind, whispering soothing words.  
  
"I just don't want anyone to know. I don't want anyone to know about the jewel  
  
because they'll be after it. It's already hard enough for me to keep up with school, going  
  
back and forth through time, not trying to make my family worry about me, and collect as  
  
many shards as I could before Naraku gets it! I just can't add more burden to me. I'd go  
  
crazy!"  
  
Hiei held Kagome tighter. "Shh... it's alright. I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." Kagome placed a kiss on Hiei's cheek. She began rubbing the  
  
tears off her face. "I have to go." Kagome got out of Hiei's embrace and picked up a  
  
suitcase containing clothing and some artifacts.  
  
Kagome was beside the door and slowly opened it. She looked at Hiei. "I'll miss  
  
you." Kagome's body was halfway out the door.  
  
"Wait, Kagome," said Hiei. Kagome looked at him. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
Kagome looked down and whispered, "I don't know." Kagome then left, probably  
  
never to be seen again. Away from the Yu Yu Gang, away from Hiei, away so no one  
  
will know about the secrets of the Shikon no Tama, besides Hiei and Kagome's family.  
  
** END OF CHAPTER  
  
END OF STORY**  
  
**A/N**: I will be making a sequel; after all, I there just cannot let it end. That would be too sad. 


End file.
